A Halloween Night Of Chaos (Completed Version)
by hectorfannumber1
Summary: This is an AU. It's Halloween Night and after a long session of trick or treating, they go to the imfomous "Nightmare Woods" to see if they can find proof of that the legends are real but it turns out to be way more than they bargained for. Will they make it out in one piece? Find out in this Chaotic adventure!
1. Chapter 1: The Prologue

Author's Note: This is an alternate universe where Coraline AND Wybie were siblings and their parents are the corpse bride characters. Now creating the Von Dort family. And now both Wybie and Coraline had the original's universe encounter with the Beldam and this story takes place several months later. And I don't own any characters so support the official release. So enjoy.

The Prologue

On halloween night 2013, in a normal looking town, a family is walking through the neighborhood. They're the Von Dort family. The Mother's name was Emily she has brown hair and brown eyes, she wore a simple white T-shirt, blue jeans, and sneakers. The Father's name was Victor, he had strangely styled black hair, wore a business suit. Their 11 year old son was named Wybie he has wild and uncontrollable brown hair with brown eyes, he wore his skeleton styled biking outfit with the exception of his mask. And their 12 year old Daughter was named Coraline and she has unexplainable short blue hair with a dragonfly barrette in it, brown eyes she was in the very same outfit that the Beldam made for her. Even though she and Wybie almost was killed by her, Coraline still loved the design and how it looked on her.

Emily and Victor have been taking Coraline and Wybie trick or treating and by now they've been doing it for an hour. "Well alright Coraline, Wybie it's time we head back home." Emily said in her british accent and sweetly but tiredly as well. "But Mom, you promised we could go to the woods to do some exploring." Coraline shot back angrily in protest. "Yes I remember." Emily replied warily. "But your Mother is right Coraline because, we should drop off your candy and grab the supplies we'll need for the trip to the woods." Victor said happily and getting a disapproving look from Emily with her arms crossed.

"Alright! But, let's go there in the car." Coraline said now satisfied. However they were unaware that they're being watched by several mysterious beings!


	2. Chapter 2: the legend of the Woods

_Author's Note: hi this_ story_ is a multi crossover so just to get things out of the way: Lord dominatorxOogie Boggie. And The BeldamxSlenderman. Because they have similar evil goals I thought it would be too perfect to pass up._

** Legends of the** _Woods_

_The Von Dort family is now in the car heading for the woods which are called "The Nightmare Woods". Emily is the one taking the wheel. Victor nervously turned his head so he was now looking at his wife. _"Um Emily teare, why did you give me that look up earlier"? _ Victor asked her nervously. "_ Victor you know nightmare Woods aren't safe! They say monsters live with in those Woods. Children have even gone missing once they went into the woods"! _ Emily said in an angry whisper as her hands tensed tightly on to the steering wheel._ " I know Mom, that's why I want to go tonight mirwood so badly! I'm hoping to find those children. And don't worry Mom I brought all my exploring / self-defense things in my satchel". _ Coraline said confidently and excitedly as to reassure her mother._

"Okay but what about you Wybie"? _Emily asked concerned on exactly how Wybie Would protect himself. _" well I have a hunch that my favorite person from one of the Legends Ezreal same with the legend itself and that will somehow bump into him and heck, maybe even help us find those kids"._ Wybie explained in a spooky voice. _"Ooh, tell us more Wybie"? _ Coraline pleaded giddily full of curiosity._ "Well it's called: The Legend of the Pumpkin King. He is also known as: The Master Fright! He's pretty much the leader of Halloween. And also the king of the entire holiday and the first place which is a world called: Halloween Town". _Wybie said in his creepy tone again, but this time with a hint of excitement in his voice._

"Um Bro does it even describe why it looks like and what his true name is"? _ Coraline asked critically. _ "Oh, his true name is Jack Skellington and he's well a skeleton in a black suit with white Pinstripes and a bat like looking bow tie. Jack is also very tall because of his long skinny legs and his arms are also very long and skinny. So according to the legend it is said that holidays came from Holiday World which is a circle of trees with doors that lead to each world's known as the holiday doors. And when Halloween comes around, the citizens of Halloween Town including Jack Skellington, come to our world to pull innocence cares on humans as their way of bringing the holiday to the world". _Wybie told his family, but mostly to Coraline. _

"Wow that's so cool and amazing. I hope we get to meet Jack Skellington myself now! And I'm happy it doesn't involve doors that will lead to Danger this time". _ Coraline said no more excited than ever before and shivering at the horrible memory of their encounter with The Beldam. _"Yeah me too and I'm happy our parents knew it was real and makes bearing the burden of its memory is much easier on all of us". _Wybie said shivering himself._

_Meanwhile deep in Nightmare Woods, a woman with black button eyes who was known as The Beldam as in the same woman who Coraline and Wybie encountered all those months ago, was talking to three other monsters. The first one was a burlap sack full of bugs known as Oogie Boogie. The second one was a faceless, tall, extremely thin, man in a classic business suit with a red tie who's known as the Slender Man. And the last one was a green skinned alien with whitish blond hair. She wore a helmets with yellow lightning bolt shaped horns a black top with a distorted red heart on it that lands at her mid drift and had shoulder pads with spikes on them, a black skirt with a split down one side, and started just below her midriff and sneakers. She is known as Lord Dominator._

"Well you three, did you hear that, or am I deaf"? _The Beldam asked her fellow monsters. _"Oh, I heard it all right! I can't believe that when we first came here, that it was just to conquer the entire mortal realm and now we hear this"! _Lord Dominator Said in evil excitement. _"Yeah but, Dominator dear remember it was my idea please". _Oogie asked his girlfriend. _"Oops so sorry hon". _Lord Dominator said shamefully and apologetically. _"Oh, that's okay I can't stay mad at you anyway". _Oogie said sweetly. Then they did a small and sweet kiss. _"Enough of that NOW! We'll all get what we want! Me and Beldam Jets welcome children into her dream world and you two can do whatever it is you're going to do after you succeeded in taking over the mortal world". _ Slender Man said in evil the light._

"Alnd do you know dear what the best part of all is? Ants that are first out of several children are the ones who were the first to escape from me. They've made a fool out of me and now together we can make PAY"! _ The Beldam said in passionate anger. _"Wow that's a wonderfully crazy coincidence"! _ Slender Man said awestruck._

**TO BE CONTINUED **


	3. Chapter 3: the arrival to nightmare Wood

_At The Holiday Doors, the Skellington family have arrived in the Mortal realm in Nightmare Woods, for their Halloween scaring. Jack came with his loyal Ghost Dog Zero, his beautiful Frankenstein style fractal wife Sally, and they are skeleton daughter Judy. Judy has red as blood hair, a black Haribo, a spider web pattern dress, a spider bow tie, and black knee-high high heel boots._ "Well are you girls ready to put on a dreadful scare"? _ Jack asked his family._ "You Better believe it Dad! I for one am perfectly prepared". _ Judy said in reply and they began their walk to the same town Emily's Family now lives in and also the town was shot Jack down during his Christmas fiasco but more specifically the town he landed in after your shot down._

"Wait hold up a second please Jack"! _ Sally said concerningly and hastily. _"What what is it Sally is something wrong"? _Jack asked in worry for his wife._ "Well this is Nightmare Woods isn't it? Well that means the nearest town is the same one you landed in when you were shot down during the Christmas fiasco! So it won't be safe for any of us if we're caught or worse"! _ Sally said and hugging both Jack and Judy close to her and at a comfortable Titus in a family group hug sorry didn't want to break up the hug though. _"Oh the Holly, don't worry if that even comes even close to that happening, I'll teleport as straight to in front of the Halloween Town holiday door". _Jack told them reassuringly._

_Sally finally allowed herself to remove her arms from the group hug. _"Oh thank you Jack and you're absolutely right. Now let's do this thing"! _ Sally set happily now back in her Halloween spirit. Then Sally kissed Jack passionately. Then they walked in the direction of the town._

**Coraline's P.O.V.**

_Now We arrived at nightmare Woods. I have my flashlight, gardening shears, and my candy I from the old actresses from the Pink Palace. Wybie brought a flashlight, his camera, is drawing of Jack Skellington, and his mask that helps him seeing higher qualities than normal vision. Also dad how to flashlight._

_Mom had a bow and sliver of arrows. And dad had a sword._ "Okay mom, I want you to go with me to look for those children. And Dad, I want you to go with Wybie to look for Jack but if danger comes protect yourselves and each other with that sword and crossbow"._ I told them very seriously . _"We will. But protect yourselves and each other to okay sis"? _Wybie said to me back. _"I well and two more things. One let's regroup by meeting at the lake and Report how the progress is going in 50 minutes at best. And two, good luck". _ I added for importance. _"Alright , sounds like a good plan and good luck to you too". _Wybie said lovingly. We then nodded to each other and went our separate ways towards the direction of our sign destinations as we took out our flashlights and turn them on full power._

**TO BE CONTINUED **


	4. Chapter 4: nightmare Woods scares

_Coraline and_ Emily_ were deeper into the woods now._ "Hello are there any kids there? We're here to help you"!_ Coraline called-out but also quietly as to not alert any dangerous creatures or even the children's capture. The wind was blowing through Caroline's beautiful short blue hair. With no answer, they could only hear their own footsteps, crows singing, and the wind whistling as it picked up. Coraline's Hearts practically started to pound out of her chest from the Eerie silence caused despite those things they could hear. _" Coraline maybe we should hurry and make our way to the lake now". _ Emily said Shakily. _"No I'm not giving up on those poor kids. And besides it's only been 15 minutes". _ Coraline sad and serious heroic sounding protest. _"You're you're right sorry it's just really sketchy out here and I don't like it". _ Emily said fearfully. Coraline just shook her head and continued walking as she called out for the missing children again but still very carefully._

_But they didn't noticed that the monsters were watching them from a nearby bush. _"Look there she is Beldam"! _ Slender Man said telepathically. Beldam carefully took a peek through a tiny window that the bush created with its branches to see what was going on for herself. The Beldam laughed quietly. _"Wait, where's Wybie"? _The Beldam is flame telepathically back when she realized he wasn't with Coraline._

_The Beldam started to worry and panic that her plan was falling apart all just because that one little boy wasn't with his sister. Just then Lord Dominator returned from her spine and just in time to see Beldam's worry. _"Oh I saw him Beldam, he and their father went in the opposite direction". _ Lord Dominator whispered the reply that the Beldam I was looking for. _ " Slenderman honey, do you mind if you go after Wybie and their father please"? _Beldam asked her spooky boyfriend. _"Of course I don't mind my love, but what about you"? _ slender said in agreement, but also in love and concern for Beldam's safety._

"Oh don't worry my dear, I can handle her"! _Beldam said to reassure her love._ "Alright, but if something goes wrong, and no matter what it is, holler for me or call out my name and I'll Pierre is the Lee where you are to help understand"? _ Slender Man said sweetly but seriously. _"Oh I understand and I promise that's what I'll do if something happens". _Beldam replied. Then Slenderman nodded in satisfaction with leaving her safely and ran in the direction of where Wybie and Victor we're heading. He did it in a way that he wouldn't be seen or even heard or just lightly noticed by Coraline and / or her mother._

_Back with Coraline and Emily, Coraline called out again and she got response this time._ " Coraline over here". _A female voice said. A chill ran down Caroline's spine. For Coraline knew that voice anywhere and recognized it immediately. So Cora like carefully, fearfully, and was completely alert, walked over to where The all-too-familiar Voice came from. Coraline shined her flashlight slowly and Shake leave from the fear of having to face HER again that came to her. Coraline raise the flashlight upward to what was confirming her worst nightmare being really lived at this very moment._

**Coraline's P.O.V.**

_ The lights from both mine and moms flashlights revealed the black button eyes that will still haunt me for the rest of my life, the very black button eyes of THE BELDAM! I was as terrified as I was at the moment that me and Wybie thought we lost the game and cried in total sorrow. But I wouldn't let her scare me this time so I did the stronger entered this glare at her that I've ever done in my entire life. _"Why hello Coraline, I see you're not at all pleased to see me again. Well did you really think you could get away from me!? And you can't get rid of me that easily it takes a hundred times more than that to destroy me or gets rid of me for good, you foolish stupid brats"! _The Beldam screamed at me in Rage and strangely enough in Victorious delight._

"So you're the reason all those children supposedly have disappeared! And now I see it was a good reason I came hoping to find them. Some faithful luck is what I'd call it"! _ I said boldly and critically, but also with a hint of excited relief. It's because I realize that not only are the children are here somewhere, but also I didn't come out here to the dangerous nightmare Woods for nothing. Sure most likely they're already ghost children by now but still, it's never too late to save them since ghost need help to cross over instead of being trapped in that dark room where Wybie and I found The Beldam's first three victims during our conflict with her. Which we were able to free them from that world and they literally turned into angels._

"Oh I wasn't alone, but yes I did it the way I did it before you came along is what happened to them indeed"! _ The Beldam explain Darkly and making me stumble of it with me trying to stay calm and strong, but I got back to it after a short moment. _"What do you mean by that"? _ I asked for this news of her not doing this alone threw me off and left me confused, and nervous but I didn't let her see that nervousness and fearful part. Then a strange looking woman walked up and stood next to The Beldam, So we could see her clearly._

_She had green skin, the whites of her eyes were pink so with no viruses, why does blond hair, a black helmets, black shoulder armor pads, a black top with a big heart on it, a long black skirt, socks and sneakers. The hearts on her shirt looks like dripping blood that happened to be shaped like a sketchy looking heart on a wall with holes in several places. The helmet how do yellow ones that looks like two lightning bolts and a spike that's the center of the very top. She also wore yellow shoulder length gloves that closely looks like the lightning bolt like horns. And she was tall enough to be up to The Beldam's shoulders in height. This outfit showed her midriff and and I noticed the slit on the side of her skirt that wasn't too revealing of course._

"Hi the name's Lord Dominator, and I'm the most recent Resident of Halloween Town, but it's now been a year since I arrived, but no new arrivals after me showed up. And at one point, I fell in love with Oogie Boggie. He might have had some similarities to ugh, Lord Hater, but we have the same villain sense of style and practically no mercy"! _ The woman known as Lord Dominator explained to me. She just confused me. Who is this Oogie Boggie and Lord Hater? The only thing I recognized was Halloween Town._

"Wait a minute, are you trying to tell me that Halloweentown is actually real"!? _ I asked shocked and excited and surprised, but I did not let my composure Faults Are just because of that. _"Man if I wasn't in this situation right now I'd be zooming to the one who's wanting that to be true"! _ I thought to myself quickly so I wouldn't miss what Lord Dominator's response to that, and she's side annoyingly. _"Yeah well duh, of course it's real"! _ Lord Dominator said in an annoyed tone as she was trying to humor me Chama bat with obvious honesty. _" I've destroyed planets in life, before starvation cause me to die, and now I'm an undead a million living out my new life and Halloween Town". _ Lord Dominator added to her explanation._

**Narrator's P.O.V.**

"Enough of this innocent chatter! And let's get back to focusing on what we're doing Dominator"! _B Beldam said to remind Lord Dominator of the plan impatiently with irritation and her voice. _"Oh right sorry! Now let's get her"! _ Lord Dominator sad feeling a little embarrassed and screamed out in a Battle Cry like fashion. _" Coraline let's move and get out of here"! _ Emily ordered and fearful protectiveness as she grabbed Coraline's wrist._

_Emily started to run with Coraline hafley being dragged behind her mother, for Emily pulled Coraline harshly every once in a while. However Lord Dominator and the Beldam caught up to them. They then knocks Emily out. Then grabs Coraline together._ "HA,HA,HA! This is the start of your punishment"! _ The Beldam said harshly. _"HEY LET GO OF ME, YOU WITCHES"! _ Coraline hostilely demanded to no avail. Then Lord Dominator and the Beldam, through Coraline into the doorway that led to the Beldam's Netherworld , __which I personally like to call the button world. _"AAAAAHHH"! _ Coraline screamed as she was thrown, and falling down the doorway so loud it could be heard through in all places of the entire nightmare Woods, wooded area!_

**TO BE CONTINUED **


	5. Chapter 5: a shocking turn

_The Skellington Family stopped in their tracks when they heard Coraline's scream that ring throughout the entire wooded area. _"Huh, Chuck that doesn't sound good, what do you think that was"? _ Sally asked nervously. _"The only thing it could be is a little girl is in trouble! Judy go look that way to see if anyone else is in trouble too or if the Menace that cause that scream is there"! _ Jack said as he got into his cold dead serious mode. _ " I'm already on it Dad"! _ Judy said as she ran in the direction Jack told her to go to. _ "And Sally I would like you to stay in Halloween Town, until I give you the news that it's safe to come back, okay". _Jack asked of Sally sweetly but also very seriously too. _"But Jack, where are you going? And what do you plan on doing exactly"? _ Sally said in suspicion and concern with her arms_ folded,_ because she knew exactly what kind of things her husband could get into if she didn't keep him in check. _" I'm going to save that little girl and stop this Menace from harming anybody else"! _ Jack said confidently. _"Well I'm coming with you because I'm not going to stand on the sidelines this time. And the sign I've been doing some serious sessions of training in the training room so I can handle defending myself just fine"!_ Sally said in protest with that tone that signals anybody don't even there and try to talk her out of it, and Jack knew it very well too._ "Oh alright, but promise me you'll go after Judy if it gets too dangerous for you to stay with me and with me in the fight okay, cuz I don't want to lose you". _ Jack said lovingly and yeah with a concerned and sad expression on his skull. It pains him to even think about it so it made him feel like on the verge of tears. Sally couldn't stand to see Jack like this so she wrapped her arms around Jack's neck. And then suddenly pulled Jack into a shocking, unexpected, and yet passionate kiss._

" Jack don't worry, he won't lose me or Judy, I promise you that, but I promise I'll do that if it gets to such a point". _ Sally said still holding Jack close to her. John kept doing the same with Sally. Jack thank his Sally sweetly and gently on the forehead._ "Thanks Sally, I needed that. Now let's get this creep"! Jack said sweetly. Sally knotted seriously and they both ran towards the direction that the scream originated from.

**Wybie's P.O.V.**

_Me and Dad heard a scream. _"Oh no that's got to be Coraline I'd recognize that scream anywhere! Well thanks to the you know what. Dad we have to find Mom and huh"? _ I lost my words when I saw a faceless tall man the Rex Lee and a noticeably behind my Father! _"Wybie, what is it are you okay"? _Dad asked me extremely worried and confused. _"Dad, there's something behind you so RUN"!_ I said as I grabbed Dad's wrist and pulled him along with me as I started to run._

_The strange man was coming after us! As I ran, I was so frantic that I wasn't paying attention to where I was going. And that caused me to bump into someone and knock us both over. I dropped my flashlight in the process. However, before I fully recovered, I saw the man Sprout Tentacles from his back and used one to grab my flashlight and he then held it in between two tentacles and snapped it and half! Then he napped Dad's flashlight and did the same thing._

_Then I noticed the person I ran into and this mysterious person who I couldn't identify their gender or what they look like for that matter without my flashlight. The person stopped its fingers, and we all of a sudden went from endangered to right next to the lake Coraline told us to meet her at._ "Wow I don't know how you did that, but thanks for saving us. And I'm so sorry for running into you and knocking you over by the way. I was just too scared and focused on getting away from that thing and to find my Mom and Big Sister, that I wasn't paying attention to what was in front of me". _ I said kindly and even a little embarrassed from my stupid clumsiness._

"What's wrong Dad? You're acting really weird, and that was very rude"! _ I asked with annoyance and suspicion. _"Wybie why did you ask so kind towards that monstrous girl"!? _Dad without being asked scolding Lee. I couldn't believe what my Father codes that wonderful and sweet girl._

_Thank to the super bright light of the full moon, I could see what it was a girl around the age of 15 or 16. But, I still can see your face._ "You're very welcome, it was my pleasure. And don't worry about it. It happens all the time and I totally cat it. But, I'm fine so who are you two and what are you and the rest of your family doing here in nightmare Woods"? _ the sweet and surprisingly calm girl said in reply as she lifted up her head to reveal she was an animated supposedly, Undead skeleton!_

_She was so cool and reminded me of someone._ "Hi I'm Wybie Van Dort". _ I told her offering her my hand to help her up which she did take and send Shake formerly. _"Um Wybie, can I talk to you alone for a minute"? _Dad asked me hastily._ "Uh, sure. We'll be right back"._ I said right before Dad jerked me away and behind a tree._

"What's wrong Dad? You're acting really weird! I mean that was so rude I didn't even get to hear what her name was first"!_ I asked with annoyance._ "Wybie why did you ask so kind towards that monstrous girl"?!_ Dad ask scolding Lee. I couldn't believe what my Father call that wonderful sweet girl._ "DAD HOW COULD YOU SAY SUCH A THING, SHE JUST SAVED OUR LIVES"!_ I practically yelled but was just an angry toned and kind of loud whisper._

"Um for one, she's a SKELETON and two, she's asking every stranger danger question from the book! And you actually gave her not only your name but your full name too how can you be so foolish"!_ Dad sad, who was basically shouting at me now. _"Dad you're such a hypocrite! She's done nothing but show us kindness! Now if you'll excuse me, I am going to fill her in on everything before it becomes too late to say Coraline and Mom. And honestly, I can't talk to you right now so, when you're ready to apologize then come talk to me". _ I said very coldly._

_I was very disappointed and disgusted with my Father. As I walked back over, I did everything I could to cool myself down so what ever I was about to say wouldn't come out as rude or something worse. Fortunately, I was able to give back to my happy composer and mood. _"Sorry about my dad back there. His name is Victor van Dort. So who are you exactly because if you're a skeleton does this mean what I think it means"? _ I asked trying to come off as respectful but curious._"It might be. My name is Judy skeletons by the way". _The girl now known as Judy Skellington, replied._

**TO BE CONTINUED **


	6. chapter 6: The Rescue Team

**Wyibe's P.O.V.**

When_ heard her last name my hunch was correct she was related to Jack Skellington the one I've been wanting to meet since we entered the woods._ "Oh oh my gosh, yep you're exactly who I thought you were when I saw your face things to the Moonlight. I've been wanting to meet your father since we entered the forest that's kind of why I'm here". _I explained as calmly as I could but I was monthly holding back my van boy squealing. _"Well then, stick with me and I'll help you find your sister and your mother, I will defeat these menaces. Come on follow me and you can meet my dad as we're doing this to eventually that is". _Judy said in reaction and instructed us to your sharing link. So we followed her and she was leading us to where Jack was and I wasn't sure what I was going to say when I saw him._

**Judy's P.O.V.**

_I use my magic to find out where Dad exactly was in the forest. And I was able to find him so I began leading Victor and Wybie, to where he was so we could gather together and Save Victor's wife and daughter. 20 minutes later we found my dad. _"Dad, I found the Father and Son were looking for the girl that screams because they're her brother and father". _I informed Dad no, as I walked up to him and Mom, with Victor and Wybie not too far behind. _"Great work Judy"!_ Dad exclaims obviously being proud of me for doing such a good job. _"So Dad, how about you? Are you having any luck too"?_ I asked Dad curiously, but still seriously._ "Well sort of, as you can see there's no one here. but I did find this strange door on this tree over here"._ Dad replied sheepishly and then seriously._

"Dad, I don't mean to interrupt however, let's introduce ourselves before we do anything else". _I asked of Dad carefully._ " Oh, my apologies gentleman. So, who are you two"?_ Dad asked Victor and Wybie like a true gentleman, sheepishly as well._ "I'm Wybie Van Dort. I came here to Nightmare Woods to turned out to be quite incidentally, to meet you! and it's such an honor to meet you Jack Skellington! And, Huh! Dad look over there, it's Mom and she's unconscious"!_ Wybie exclaimed, as his eyes fell upon a woman who was unconscious by a tree not too far from us. This apparently was his mother! So then we ran over to her!_

**We're Now In Narrator's P.O.V.**

_Victor the knelt down next to Emily, and start shaking her gently as to wake her up. After several minutes, Emily woke up!_ "Oh Emily, thank goodness you're alright! You had me scared for a second there"!_ Victor said oh, once he saw Emily open her eyes. Emily then hugged her husband and son. _" I'm glad you two are alright as well. Wait where is Coraline"!_ Emily said in relief as she hug them, then pulls away in panic as she realized Coraline wasn't with her anymore. Emily's eyes then fell onto the Skellingtons._

"Wybie and Victor, get behind me there are monsters behind you"!_ Emily said in the paddock trying to protect her family from what was, her perspective, dangerous evil creatures, who are just like The Beldam!_ "No Mom, please calm down this is Jack Skellington the one I told you about in the car. Jacques family wants a humpus a Coraline so you can trust them they're friends"._ Wybie said trying to calm her down, frantically._

_Emily then took a deep breath and calmed. then they finished introductions to each other. _"Now that we're back on topic, as for Coraline we were hoping you would know but apparently you were unconscious. I know the spell that can tell us what happened here". _Jack explains once they were done. Jack snapped his fingers and then camera bubble spell appeared in his skeletal palm. then the scene played in the camera, then everyone knew exactly what happened before Emily was knocked out._

_Wybie and Victor couldn't believe it!_ "The Beldam is back and she took Coraline"?!_ Was all Wybie could say in reaction to her being back, and Coraline was her victim once again. only this time, she was all alone not even Wybie was by her side this time. _"Wait a minute, you to know these women? How did that happen"?_ Jack asked in Surprise and cool dead seriousness, with a hint of curiosity. _" like it's a long story, and I'll tell you later because we don't have time right now right now is we have to get to the world they took Coraline to"! _Wybie replied feeling a little frustrated, because they were getting off track again when his sister, could be gang button sewn into her eyes or something her eyes or something even worse at that very moment, well they were doing nothing but asking each other questions that could have been saved for later._

_Victor put his hand over his son's shoulder in support. _"Wybie is right! Look I don't exactly trust you guys yet I'm putting those opinions assigned because that's not important right now what's important is gay my daughter and wife home"!_ Victor said with determination, willing to put his biased opinions aside, even if it was just temporarily. _"So, Jack do you know how we can get there as quickly as possible"?_Wybie asked oh, wow Crossing his fingers while waiting for Jack's reply. _"Yes I do. Please, come closer to me so you'll be teleported along with me and my family. But first, Sally this time you have to go to Halloween Town, cuz I've got a feeling this woman is way worse than Oogie Boogie! And I would never say that lightly! So please, let me teleport you back to Halloween Town"?_ Jack said more seriously than the earlier when he tried to convince Sally to go back. And this time, Jack was giving Sally the exact same expression, that Sally gave him earlier. _" I will allow you to take me back home, please be careful both of you. I don't know what I do if I lost either of you, let alone both"!_ Sally said and reluctant agreement with tears in her eyes. For she feared they would not come home to her._

_Jack couldn't bear to see her in tears of worried like this. So he gave her a very comforting and loving and passionate kiss, while Judy gave her a loving hug._ "We'll be careful. We promised to come home to you as well"!_ Judy and Jack said in unison, once Jack was done with kissing Sally of course, and while they were all holding each other close in the family group hug. Then Jack teleported her back to Skellington Manor. Then Victor and Wybie, want to a comfortable closest to Jack and Judy. Jack then snaps his fingers and they teleported to a different location._

**TO BE CONTINUED **


End file.
